


To the Coast For a Few Days

by Quinnezel



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fixing canon with Sam, Fluff, SS Endurance, Shadow of the Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnezel/pseuds/Quinnezel
Summary: Lara and Sam being happy together at the end of Shadow of the Tomb Raider. (AU where Sam was there instead of Jonah)





	To the Coast For a Few Days

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: major spoilers for Shadow of the Tomb Raider!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lara removed her hand from Unuratu's. The queen was so regal, even in death. The guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach was still there, but she knew Unuratu would be okay with how everything turned out. 

She turned and walked to Sam, who gave her a small, understanding smile. They both reached out, practically by nature at this point, and their fingers laced together. Their feet moved them forward, slowly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I have so many regrets. And yet, I'm proud of what we all accomplished."

Lara looked up and found Sam staring at her, her eyes soft. Her voice was soft, too. "You did amazing. You did all anyone could have asked of you."

Lara thought of Dominguez. There, at the last, he had made her promise to protect Paititi. "Not quite."

Sam looked at her with a question in her eyes, but waited patiently for her to explain.

"I need to stay here a little longer. I can do more for these people. Etzli will tell me what Paititi needs to rebuild."

A small smile spread across Sam's face. "Lara Croft, finally slowing down? I don't believe it for a second." She laughed, and Lara couldn't help but join her.

"I'm done searching." They stepped out into the open air, and Lara took it all in. "I want to be among the living."

Etzli was nearby, and he came to join them. "You're welcome to stay as long as you wish, Lara. You too, Sam."

Lara couldn't believe how composed he still was. So young, and already a king. And he had suffered so much. She hoped he let himself feel, when he wasn't expected to be calm and kingly in the spotlight.

"Once Paititi is restored, perhaps I can join you and learn more about the world beyond Paititi."

Sam smiled at him. "Any time. You just say the word." 

Uchu was a step behind Etzli, like always. His face suggested he didn't much approve of the idea of Etzli leaving.

Sam turned to him. "You too, Uchu."

Lara nudged her, chuckling. "If he wants to."

As they all started wandering back toward the temple, Sam eyed Lara. "But first, you are taking me to the coast for a few days."

"I am?"

Sam could tell that hadn't been part Lara's plan, but she knew how to convince her. She swung in front of her and planted a quick kiss on her unsuspecting lips. Lara still turned red, even after all this time. She looked around quickly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

But it worked.

"I mean, I am, yes."

Etzli smiled. He seemed completely unfazed by their sudden display of affection. "You two are together? We will come to the wedding."

Sam went as red as Lara. Neither of them managed to respond. 

 

The coast was gorgeous. And Sam would have taken any excuse to get her girlfriend in a bikini. All that climbing definitely wasn't for nothing.

She closed her eyes, stretched out on a blanket on the sand. Lara was right beside her. She rolled and snuggled close to her, loving the feeling of so much warm skin on hers. They stayed like that for a long moment, lost to their thoughts.

A tear escaped from Sam's eye, running softly down her cheek. She rolled away and tried to wipe it from her face before Lara could notice, but to no avail. Sometimes she could swear Lara had a sixth sense.

Lara was sitting upright in an instant. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Begrudgingly, Sam rose to meet her eyes. "I was just thinking about how I could get used to this."

Lara didn't follow. "This?"

"Having you close, and safe. No Trinity, no Himiko, no ancient supernatural race of kind-of humans."

She closed the distance between them and pulled Lara in tight, clinging to her like there was no tomorrow.

"Lara, I almost lost you. You... What if that sacrifice had taken you, too? Did you know it would only take Kukulkan, or were you just going to leave me like that?"

Lara looked away. "I didn't know. But I had no other choice. It was that, or let the sun die. And you, and everyone else, with it."

Sam was actively crying now. "I know. Just... Can we please just be safe, and together, from now on? Please." Her eyes were pleading.

Lara smiled, melting her heart as if it was nothing, and the tears slowed.

"Of course we can. It's all that I want." She paused. "You know, I think about it a lot. You, and me, and a quiet life in Croft Manor. Easy weekend mornings where we just stay in bed, watching documentaries. Whatever else we wanted. Maybe even starting a..." She blushed furiously. "A family."

The word hung in the air.

"Hey, Lara, sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

Sam kissed her softly, letting her lips linger. Lara beamed at her when she finally pulled away.

"About that wedding..."


End file.
